megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Mega Man references in X
I've been going over my collection of X games trying to find every mention of anything from the original series. The only thing I found is when you destroy Sigma in X2 he says that Zero was the last of the doctors creations, obviously a reference to Wily. There is something that has always thrown me a curve ball. Did Wily create the virus or IS wily the virus? Thanks. Mastermind6656 16:37, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :There are references all over the place. The first is probably the one you mentioned there, from X2. Then, in X4, there is a cutscene near the end of the game if you play as Zero, showing when Sigma first found Dr. Wily's old laboratory and Zero locked away in a capsule. Zero goes insane because of a "virus" inside him - they show it being contained in the blue crystal on his forehead, with a glowing "W" symbol on it. Sigma is badly injured while fighting him, but he cracks the crystal, unleashing some sort of powder into the air. It is very possible that this is when Sigma contracts the virus. :Then, in either X5 or X6, when Zero and X have to fight each-other, there is a big "Dr. W" sign in the background, an obvious reference to the classic series. Sigma puts this in the background as a reference to Dr. Wily's having created Zero, and wanting to turn Zero back to the "dark side." :Also, there is constant talk of Wily still being "alive" in some form in the X series. The first possibility is during X2, as the "intellectual" robot in the X Hunters called Serges. Then, in X6, the reploid Isoc is often believed to be another representation of Dr. Wily, possibly holding his A.I. within him. Near the end of X6, Isoc is "erased," probably because he was no longer needed. Of course, when Zero is missing between X5 and X6, he returns and talks with Dr. Light (at one of the capsules) to explain what happened, and he says that a mysterious force brought him back (many think it was again Dr. Wily's A.I., much like Dr. Light's). --Brahman 19:16, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Of course, the capsule that contain the hologram of Dr. Light are the most obvious references to the classic series. The robot that guards the armor capsule in Sting Chameleon's stage is most likely a tribute to Auto, if not a more direct connection. The continued appearance of the Met enemy is another reference, as is the appearance of one of the Yellow Devils in X5, I think, but that could have been X6. I also recall being able to fight Cut Man in classic form in X8, but I could be wrong about that as well. Mega Man Powered up also has a classic bat enemy in Armored Armadillo's level that always drops a one up. Happy Hunting for more. OnslaughtRM 19:41, 10 July 2008 (UTC)OnslaughtRM :Yeah, those are definitely right. Dr. Light's memories live on in an "artificial intelligence" in capsules around the world in the X series, there's no question about that. Also, as you said, enemies such as the mettools are certainly a throw-back to the original series. I had also forgotten about Cut Man being in Mega Man X8, but he's there in Optic Sunflower's stage, I believe, if you complete all the "training rooms" at the highest efficiency rate (making the elevators go up instead of staying even or going down). --Brahman 20:00, 10 July 2008 (UTC) One of the intro's in the Playstation version of Megaman X3 has an Auto cameo in it, I believe it was Volt Catfish's intro.